This invention relates to an automatic tracking apparatus, and more particularly to a turret control apparatus for a light air defense system that enables the turret to automatically track heat producing targets across the sky.
The pace of airborne attacks in modern combat requires an air defense system that can track a rapidly approaching target precisely and launch its missiles at the correct time, then immediately engage other aerial targets, and do so in rapid succession until the attack is over. Prior air defense systems have tended to be slow and complicated, thereby reducing their effectiveness. One reason for the complication is that it has always been necessary for the gunner to track the target right up until launch of the missile, thus requiring the gunner's concentration on the manual exercise of tracking the target. The exacting manual exercise of keeping the air defense turret aimed at the target left the gunner with little time or available attention for other functions such as communication, safety, target identification, surveillance for other attacking aircraft, and other functions requiring judgment and attention.
The problem becomes especially exacerbated in situations wherein the light air defense system needs to be operational while in motion. Most prior art systems are simply incapable of operation while in motion, but the few that are capable have a greatly increased difficulty in target tracking because of the motion of the vehicle as it traverses the terrain and follows turns in the roads. In this situation, the gunner must not only track the target, but he must also make compensating changes in the azimuth and elevation of the turret as the air defense system travels up an down hill and around curves. In a fast attack situation, this may make the tracking of the target so difficult that the effectiveness of the air defense system is lessened.
The military has long been in need of an air defense system which can be mounted on a mobile vehicle and operated while in motion. Such an air defense system should have an automatic tracking capability so that, once the target is acquired, the gunner can concentrate on the functions other than manually tracking the target. This utilizes to the best extent the uniquely human versatility in accomplishing tasks such as target selection, target identification, communication, control and intelligence and other judgment related functions. This also enables the gunners attention to be spread more widely so that he is aware of other possible target or threats so that he can fire his missile early at the target which he has engaged and slew immediately to the new target or threat, an thereby greatly increase his effectiveness in his air defense function.